Clementine x Gabe Ch 3: Scavenge
by FanFicFreak911
Summary: Clem and Gabe find a supermarket. They meet a familiar face which forces them to return to Richmond


**_Chapter 3. Scavenge_**

 ** _After leaving the laundromat, Clementine and Gabe continue to head North. After walking for a couple of hours, they stumble upon a large building with 2 cars in front. They walk slowly up to the front door and notice that the cars were recently used. Clem peeks through the glass door and inside appears to be a supermarket._**

Clem: "It's a store and they are people in there."

Gabe: "Do you think they will be friendly or bad?"

Clem: "I don't know, let me look again."

 ** _Clem peeks again and sees a person. He is an older man, in his late 40s, and Clem notices he looks familiar..._**

Clem: *gasps*

Gabe: "Hey what's up?"

Clem: "It's Clint! One of the former leaders of The New Frontier!"

Gabe: "Oh no, that's not good."

Clem: "No it's not. We need to leave."

Gabe: "Can't we just wait until they leave? Or try to reason with him?"

Clem: "After he almost killed your dad and tried to send us into the horde? No way, plus, they would have looted this entire place."

Gabe: "Oh know!"

Clem: "What!?

 _ **Clem turns around to find Clint and 2 men with machine guns standing behind him. Clint is standing in front of Clementine and Gabe with an evil grin.**_

Clint: "Well, I figured that you would have died by now. You and your family re-fortify Richmond?"

Gabe: "None of your business."

Clint: "Hm. I'm surprised you would be able to do that. I really hate your family for allowing Richmond to fall and almost got rid of the New Frontier."

Clem: "The feeling is mutual."

Clint: "Good. No matter how much I hate you for killing my friend, Joan, I am not going to kill you or do anything with you right now."

Clem: "Why not?"

Clint: "Because, I want you to go back to Javi and I want you to tell him that you know that I am alive and that I am going to be coming for Richmond soon. Plus, another reason why I'm letting you go is because I want to see the look in Javi's eyes when I destroy everything he built in the last 3 years and his anguish when he sees his nephew and his girlfriend being killed right in front of his eyes. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

 ** _Clem and Gabe did not hesitate, they turned around and took off sprinting in the direction that they came from. After a couple of minutes they got tired and slowed to a walk. Paranoid and worried. They noticed it was getting dark and they were still hours from Richmond. They looked around for a minute and found a small shack. They checked it for walkers and decided to sleep there for the night._**

Clem: "Gabe?"

Gabe: "Yes, Clem?"

Clem: "I'm afraid something bad is going to happen if and when Clint attacks."

Gabe: "I know I am too."

Clem: "This is the first time I have been afraid in a long time."

Gabe: "Me too, I haven't been this afraid since my dad and I got trapped in the truck and you and Javi saved us."

Clem: "Let's just try and get some sleep ok?"

Gabe: "Sounds good."

 _ **Clem and Gabe tried t have a good nights rest but Gabe started to have nightmares. In his nightmare he saw Clint storming Richmond with many people armed with guns shooting many people. He saw a bloody and beaten Javi tied to a chair. He also saw Clint standing over him with a bloody bat.**_

Javi: "Clint don't do this!"

Clint: "You took everything from me 3 years ago, I almost did that 3 minutes ago. I haven't taken everything from you yet..."

 ** _Clint raises the bat over Gabe's head. Gabe looks over an sees a dead Clementine and at the same time, Clint swings that bat down and..._**

Gabe: *wakes up breathing extremely hard and extremely sweaty*

Clem: *wakes up* "Hey, hey, is everything ok?"

Gabe: "No nothing is. I just ad a dream about Clint killing you, me, and uncle Javi. I'm so scared Clem!"

 _ **Clem scoots over and gives Gabe a big hug.**_

Clem: "Hey it was just a dream, it's not happening and it isn't going to happen. I won't let it. I know you are scared, I am too, but I am here for you when you need me."

Gabe: "Thank you Clem."

 _ **Clem gives Gabe a big smooch.**_

Clem: "No problem. Now let's try and get some sleep again, this time I won't let you go."

Gabe: "Ok thank you."

Clem: "Tomorrow we warn Javi so we can prepare."

Gabe: "Sounds good."

 _ **They sleep without having any disruptions. Morning comes and they set off back towards Richmond. They arrive at front gates and ask for Javi. The gates open and Javi appears.**_

Javi: "What did I say? Only come back if one of you is hurt, dead, or missing and you don't look either to me."

Gabe: "Uncle Javi, we have a bigger problem than us not listening to you."

Javi: "Oh yeah? What is that?"

Clem: "Clint is still alive. We saw him when we were out scouting. he found us and let us go, he promised not to hurt us, well not yet at least."

Javi: "What do mean 'not yet'?"

Gabe: "He let us come back to tell you he is coming back to Richmond and he is going to put up a fight. We need to prepare for an attack. he also let us go because he said that he wanted you to watch how he takes everything from you and so you could watch me and Clem die..."

Javi: "Ok, I want you two to stay here until Clint is dead. I am going to call for a town meeting later and explain what is going on. Clint sounds ruthless and is hell-bent on revenge. I would expect that from Joan but not Clint."

Clem: "That is what is worrying me."

Javi: "I figured. You need to find a safe place to put A.J. when this happens. I will see you two at the meeting and I will explain everything then."

Gabe: "Ok uncle Javi."

 _ **Clem and Gabe walk back to their rooms to get some sleep and see A.J.**_

Clem: "Hey baby. Did you miss mommy?

A.J.: "Yes."

Clem: "Well mommy missed you too!"

Gabe: "How soon do you think this is going to happen?"

Clem: "Less than a week. I am not looking forward to it at all though."

Gabe: " Niether am I."

Clem: "Well we need to prepare for the worst."

Gabe: "You are right about that."

Clem: "Anyway, Gabe, no matter what happens if this does happens, know that I love you and I would do anything for you."

Gabe: "Clem, you have no idea how much I love you. No matter what happens, I want you to be as happy as you can be."

Clem: "And I want you to be happy as well."

Gabe: *blushes* "Let's get ready for the town meeting in just a bit."

Clem: "Ok sounds good.

 _ **A couple of hours pass and Clem and Gabe head down towards the meeting. When they get their they see the entire town there. The only people they can't seem to find is Daniel and his family.**_

Gabe: "You see Daniel?"

Clem: "Nope"

Gabe: "Me either."

Clem: "Weird."

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
